1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking, and, more particularly, to enabling an individual to report anonymously of the whereabouts of another individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rewards are often offered for information that leads to the apprehension of a wanted person, such as a fugitive and/or outlaw. By offering a reward, it is believed that people will be motivated to act as informants and/or to risk a degree of personal harm in order to collect the reward. Occasionally, rewards are significantly large, and typically correlate with the degree of danger associated with the wanted individual.
Unfortunately, potential informants are often unable to provide information leading to the apprehension or to the tracking of a wanted individual, who may be indigenous to a location, due to a substantial risk that the informant's identity will be revealed or identified by those in association with the person(s) being tracked. It is perceived that the danger, regardless of the size of the reward, is simply too high.